


Of Tea Leaves and Love Tales

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Trelawney finds herself alone on Halloween. To pass the time she turns to her tea cup and crystal ball. But is all what it seems?
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Helena Ravenclaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Of Tea Leaves and Love Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanatical Fics Halloween Competition

Sybill finished the last sip of her tea while toasting her dinner in the privet quarters of her tower. The castle was more rambunctious and noise then usual as the students and staff celebrated Halloween. Having no desire to join in their frivolous gallivanting she made her own solitary food. Out of habit she swirled the cup three time in her left hand and glanced at the soggy leaves filling the bottom. A heart, not broken but separated. Oh was that true? she felt her own heart pump with excitement and she smelled something burning. Oh Merlin her toast! She had burnt her cinnamon bread again. Angry at her own carelessness Sybill vanish the offending food with a swish of her wand. I wonder where all those toast ends up? No matter, she had other things to attend to.

She refill the kettle and placed two floral pink cups on the end table. Fetched a slice of pumpkin cake and a worn book. Stocked the fire till the flames jumped up chimney blanketing the room with an uncomfortable warmth. To pass the time she grabbed her crystal ball and settled into the oversize chair beside the sweltering fire.

Sybill trelawney gazed into the crystal ball unfocused her eyes and emptied her thoughts. The misty smoke swirled. There was something glistening. . .sparkling in the void it was glittering. . .Yes Glitter!!! No that can't be right its glowing . . . shining like a moon with many points. No, no moons don't have points. . . It was shinning, reflecting like twin metal blades. Shing Shing!

Sybil startled, nearly knocking over her favorite tea cup. How unsettling. she clearly wasn't focused correctly her mind was to firmly in the present. Sybill arose from the plum chair and stumbled over the frayed rug. With reverence she open a petite box and caste the dried crackly leaves into the dancing flames.

She cleared her mind of all ideas or preconceived notions, eyes glazed she zoned into the fire. Flames blazing. . Flames . . .A girl with flaming hair trapped in a box. . . Hair, hare, Harry Potter in leather pants and a pony tail . . . He's a girl! . . . No, He's just a concept. . . No, he had wings and a womb and a pipe! A pipe? was he smoking?. . . yes. . . smoking hot with Quidditch muscles. . . Quidditch brooms . . .sticky brooms . . . vroom vroom like a time machine. . time. . . Werewolf times. . .fine, it's fine . . .its Face blind. . . why is Draco so unkind? . . .

What is happening? That doesn't make any sense. Sybill collapse on the frayed rug, the fibers scratching her skin. There was nothing in the fire. Nothing in the Crystal ball. Mcgonagall was right. The students are right. She's not a seer at all! She misread the signs. The heart had been broken or worse there had been no heart in her tea cup at all!T Theyweren't coming. It had been too long. they had forgotten her. She would have to spend Halloween along. 

A wail broke the silence of the circular room. The tower was scattered with knickknacks, rows of crystal balls and china cups and mirrors. The enchanted object reflected the fire making light dance around the room like unknown spirits from another realm. Salt lined the base boards and the smell of sage and frankincense lingered in the air. A bell suspended on a chain jingled as a breeze entered the room. 

A silvery figure rose throw the floor, an elegant proud shadow. With a single glance she studied the room and understood the scene. Offerings she could only admire not enjoy. The cups laid out that she could not drink from, the pumpkin cake she could not taste, the fire she could not feel and the lover she could not touch. 

"You came!"

"My dear Sybill how could I forget our anniversary" the gray lady said sincerely. After a life time of riddles and secrets Helena found Sybill's emotional honesty comforting. She was not manipulative or deceitful like most the men she had known. Sybill was like an open book and she just wanted snuggle down and enjoy the story. 

Helena glided to fire and cupped Sybill's check in her cold hand. She could almost feel the warmth of her rosy skin and the damp tears glistening like dew on her eyelashes. 

"my love come sit down, drink your tea and tell me what you saw"

Sybill flopped into the over sized armchair. Helena flouted onto her lap covering Sybill in what felt like a cold blanket. Sybill held one arm in the air in a way that apreared to be holding Helena. In her other hand she downed her cold tea like it was a bottle of sherry. 

"It's Potter! It's always Potter!" Sybill sighed attempting to rest her head on an absent cold shoulder. " The clairvoyance around him is so befuddled I can't make sense of it! doomed! He's doomed! What's the point in being a seer if I can't do anything to stop it!" 

"Remember what your great grandmother would say?" Helena soothed brushing her fingers through Sybill's hair leaving the frizzled tips frosted. 

"We are not the masters of time, only it's humble observers" Sybill repeated

"That's right." Helena reassured "now, what have chosen for us to read tonight?"

"Orpheus and Eurydice"

"Do you think they will get their happy ending this time?" she smiled

"I'm afraid, Hades is unforgiving" Sybill clutched at her tattered book and turned the pages that Helena herself could no longer grasp. By the light of the blazing fire Helena read her favorite book. And at the bottom of abandoned tea cup one could see soggy   
leaves form a heart fully joined. That is. . . if one was a great seer.


End file.
